


Comforting Bluestreak

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Trope Bingo Round Twelve [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Community: trope_bingo, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Trope Bingo Round 12, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: A recently-crashed Prowl has to stay the night in Medical. Worried about his creator, Bluestreak goes to Optimus Prime for comfort.





	Comforting Bluestreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tf_rare_pairing Weekly Request Prompts for June 16, 2019: prompt: Optimus Prime/Bluestreak – Comfort and Trope Bingo, prompt: Free Space (Rare Pair.)

Optimus Prime had been expecting the sound of the visitor's chime at his door for several cycles now. Earlier that day, Prowl had had a crash severe enough that Ratchet was making him stay in Medical overnight for observation. Jazz could, and almost certainly would, sit there quietly with his partner all night, but Prowl would have urged his creation to go and relax, to not worry. Bluestreak would have obeyed the request to leave, since he knew that seeing him distressed would upset and stress Prowl in turn, but relaxing wasn't likely. Bluestreak loved his adopted creator deeply and had come a long way since he'd been rescued from the ruins of Praxus, but the scars remained. The sniper had never been able to entirely shake his fear of once again losing a parent.

Given that one of Bluestreak's adopted creators was a frequent Decepticon target on the field and the other routinely went on dangerous missions, his fear wasn't misplaced. Optimus never wanted to give anyone the news that a loved one had gone offline, but he especially dreaded the thought of having to tell Bluestreak one of his creators was gone. Having had to go through that once, as a very young juvenile, had been bad enough for him. Tens of thousands of vorn later and Bluestreak still had nightmares about the Fall of Praxus, where his creators had been lost.

As expected, when Optimus opened the door, it was a tense Bluestreak standing there, words already spilling anxiously from his lips. Optimus stood back and let Bluestreak in, locking the door and setting the outer panel to 'do not disturb' so he could be assured he'd be able to give his visitor all his attention.

Bluestreak's doors were hiked high, and he gestured as he talked and paced rapidly, trying to burn off nervous energy. Bluestreak's anxiety manifested this way at times, and Optimus knew he just had to be there for him until Bluestreak settled enough to come to him.

"…and I know he'll be alright because he says so, and so do Jazz and Ratchet, and he always has been before," Bluestreak said, still speaking quickly but much more closely to his usual speed, "but I can't help worrying. It's been a long time since he crashed like this and everything's changed because we were in stasis for so long and Earth is so different from Cybertron." He walked over to Optimus and stood looking up at him, nervously hugging himself. "Do you think Earth will be bad for Prowl? Do you think it will make him crash more often?"

Optimus put his hands on Bluestreak's shoulders, covering the mounts for the cannons. He could remember doing this before Bluestreak had gotten the guns installed and still hoped for a day Bluestreak could have them removed permanently.

"I can't say yet what effect Earth will have on your creator, Bluestreak," he said gently, crouching so that their height difference wasn't quite so extreme. "I hope it won't be a negative one, but I'll do everything I can to help him, and you."

Bluestreak sighed and stepped forward, leaning into Optimus and wrapping his arms around the bigger mech. "I know. Thank you."

Optimus laid one hand across Bluestreak's back and petted one of the Praxian's doors soothingly with the other. He could feel Bluestreak relaxing under the familiar touch.

"Want some fuel, Bluestreak?" Optimus offered after a klik or two – he didn't often use his chronometer when he was with Bluestreak. Usually, it was because he liked the illusion they had more time together when he did. When Bluestreak had had a panic or anxiety attack, it was to prevent himself from doing anything other than focusing on the sniper.

"Yes, please. I mean, if it won't cut into _your_ ration or anything of course? I missed getting my ration this morning because I recharged too late – which is funny because we were in stasis for so long, but I guess it's not like real recharge – and then I had hand-to-hand drills with Ironhide. " Bluestreak was back to speaking at his normal pace; fast but not with the anxious edge he'd had just a few kliks ago.

While Optimus got their energon, Bluestreak perched on the arm of the couch, which creaked with disuse but held. Because personnel quarters had been mostly undamaged and the seals kept the atmosphere in, most things hadn't degraded far during the time the Ark's occupants had spent in stasis. Most damaged items hadn't been fixed in place and had slid around during the crash.

The couch creaked even more loudly when Optimus, twice Bluestreak's size and mass, sat down but it held. Bluestreak thanked him for the fuel, took a couple of sips, then leaned into Optimus, sighing when his Prime put an arm around his shoulders.

"It will be alright, won't it, Optimus?" Bluestreak asked quietly. "Not just Prowl, but being here on Earth, I mean."

Optimus hugged Bluestreak closer. "I don't know how things will work out here on Earth, but Ratchet will do everything he can for Prowl. I'll do everything I can to protect not only the inhabitants of this world but my Autobots as well."

"The humans can really use it, they're not prepared for anything like the Decepticons. My targeting software is yours, just tell me where to aim," Bluestreak promised. Optimus knew Bluestreak didn't precisely need targeting software, though it definitely gave him an advantage, but appreciated the offer.

"Thank you, Bluestreak."

"You're welcome." Bluestreak rested against Optimus for a while, slowly sipping at his fuel. "I feel better now, with the hug, and the fuel. I mean, I know Prowl will be alright, and I know Jazz is with him, it's just everything, you know?"

"I know."

"Optimus, can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Optimus agreed.

Bluestreak kissed Optimus: chaste, gentle, and quick. "Thanks, Optimus. I really, really appreciate it."

"Any time, Bluestreak."


End file.
